


Harry, Harry, Harry

by Occamaestro



Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Do-Over, Gen, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro
Summary: My attempt at the beginning of a do-over fic. This is not going to be multi-chaptered
Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964080
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Harry, Harry, Harry

“Get the mail, Dudley!”  
“Make harry get it!”  
“Get the mail, boy!”

Harry shrugged. “Kk!” he said and skipped all the way to the front door. He picked up his Hogwarts letter and pocketed it, giving the rest of the letters to uncle Vernon.  
Then he skipped to his cupboard to try to apparate a letter to Hogwarts.  
\---  
Harry was in Diagon alley once more. It was whole and bright, and everything it lacked once the war was complete. Harry glanced down at his list. He only had robes and a wand left to buy. Dividing to get the wand first he shrunk his shrinkable trunk™ and walked into Ollivander’s. 

“Harry Potter I was wondering when I would see-”

“Holly and phoenix feather 11 inches please.” 

Olivander looked taken aback but pulled the wand case out from under his robes. 

“You know I’ve always wondered how to do the dramatic reveal from under robes.” harry said pleasantly. 

Then he waved the wand above his head, proved to olivander that he had a match, paid the absurdly low price for his wand, and left.  
\-----

“Hogwarts dear?” 

Harry nodded and was carted off the back of the shop where the blond known as Draco Malfoy stood. 

Harry took one look at him and said. 

“Blond hair, expensive clothes, must be a Malfoy.” 

He got fitted in silence and watched happily as Malfoy fumed under his breath.

\-----

“Hey, this a snowy owl?”

“Sure is, kid”  
“Kk!” 

Then Harry turned and left the shop, heading for the snake store. 

One hour later, Harry walked out with a boa constrictor around his neck. He thought it was rather symbolic.  
\----

Harry walked back into Privet drive having concocted a thorough plan about his home life. 

Uncle Vernon was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, though he turned and glared as he flounced in. 

“I’m leaving for good,” said Harry, smiling up at his beefy uncle. 

“Bye!”

He wordlessly accioed everything of importance from his cupboard (which was not much other than a small rucksack) and strutted outside. He took one last look at number four and sighed fondly as the wards flickered and died.  
\----

Potter manor was nice, especially with his kind elf floppy so he was sad to leave it. He supposed Hogwarts was necessary though, he didn’t want Dumbledore to die of a heart attack.  
\----

Harry sat in the empty compartment, petting Asmodeus. At one point, ron had tried to join him, but at the sight of his snake, had squeaked and runoff. Hermione had come in too but had left shortly after realizing that even if Neville’s toad had sought refuge in the compartment, Asmodeus would have eaten him. Harry hadn’t even tried to be their friend this time. He supposed that was what happened when he had re-done this live over 200 times. Death really wasn’t original.  
\----

The hat sat on his head. 

Jeez, kid, you would think after 276 times I would know where to put you

Harry sighed in resignation, Just put me in Slytherin, he told the hat. 

Slytherin? Why Slytherin. 

Well, explained harry, every life in Slytherin has been relatively lively compared to the others- so i mean…  
Okay, said the hat. 

SLYTHERIN!


End file.
